Seigaku e Sakurai em Miguel pereira
by thaty-chan
Summary: Os titulares da Seigaku e as alunas da Sakurai irão passar alguns dias num Hotel em Miguel Pereira. O que poderá acontecer? Muita confusão, rivalidade e romance entre as duas escolas.
1. Chapter 1

Seigaku e Sakurai em Miguel Pereira.

Sinopse: Os titulares da Seigaku e as alunas da Sakurai irão passar alguns dias num Hotel em Miguel Pereira. O que poderá acontecer? Muita confusão, rivalidade e romance entre as duas escolas.

Capítulo 1: A viagem

**xxxXXXxxx**

**06h00min da manhã, escola Seigaku.**

Era de manhã e alguns dos titulares da Seigaku aguardavam dentro de um onibus pelos outros jogadores.

- Eles estão demorando de mais nyah-Falou um garoto de cabelo ruivo sentado ao lado de outro garoto de cabelos curtos negros em formato de cuia segurando sua mala.

- Relaxa Eiji, eles já devem estar chegando-Falou o moreno para o ruivo ao seu lado.

- Eu sei Oishi-san, mas é que eu não aguento mais esperar. - Falou Eiji.

- Pois se contente, porque o onibus só sai às sete. - Falou um garoto de boné sentado atrás do ruivo.

- Eu sei baixinho, mas é muita animação pra ficar parado. - Ele respondeu. De repente a porta do onibus se abre e dois garotos entram. Um de óculos e outro com uma bandana verde.

- Kaidoh–san, Inui-senpai. - Falou Eiji. Os citados a cima se sentam em dois lugares vagos do lado direito.

- Vocês sabiam que uma outra escola vai com a gente pra lá?- Perguntou Kaidoh deixando os outros presentes curiosos exeto Inui.

- Sério? Mas que escola é? É de garotas ou de garotos? – Perguntou o ruivo se virando para Kaidoh.

- Não sei, só sei é que se chama Sakurai. - Ele falou.

- Ah, tomara que as pessoas que estudem lá não sejam chatas. E você o que acha Ryoma? - Perguntou ele.

-... – Ryoma nada responde.

Depois de algum tempo o resto dos titulares chegam e o onibus sai em direção ao Hotel.

**Enquanto isso...**

**O onibus da escola Sakurai já havia partido.**

- Ei Rukia-Chamou uma garota sentada no banco de trás da garota chamada Rukia.

- O que é Hikari-Falou ela. Rukia é uma garota decabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos num tom de azul turqueza.

**- **Porque você não toca um pouco. - Ela pediu. Hikari possuia cabelos castanhos e olhos negros.

- Eu não acho que seja um lugar apropriado para se tocar, Além do mais eu não tenho um amplificador. - A ruiva falou. - Porque você não pede pra Kira?

- Porque provavelmente ela não vai querer.

- Tá deixa que eu peço - A ruiva se levantou e caminhou até onde uma garota idêntica a Hikari, só que de olhos castanhos com um boné tapando o rosto.

- Kira.

- Sim – Kira peruntou tirando o boné do rosto.

- Você poderia tocar um pouco. - Pediu ela.

- Agora não. - Ela repondeu.

- Tá. Então por que você não canta.

- Eu não tenho escolha, né?- Kira perguntou e viu Hikari e as outras Titulares responderem um não com a cabeça.( a escola Sakurai é uma escola de jogadoras de volei, mas eu vo colocar 1 pessoa a mais por causa dos titulares da Seigaku.)

- Tá, tá. Eu canto, mas vocês vão ter que cantar junto.

Musica "Like me" Girlicious

Do you (Hey), do you (Hey, hey)

Do you(Hey), do you(Hey, hey)

Do you can't keep on wanting me?

Do you (Hey), do you(Hey, hey)

Do you (Hey), do you (Hey, hey)

Do you can't keep on wanting me?

Verse 1 - Hikari(Kira)

Look at me, I know I'm fly

Look at me, you wanna be fly like I

I'm the truth and the truth don't lie

(Gimme 10 feet chick) Now add another 5

If I had a stiff one

You'd be all on that (I'm fire)

I put hot on the map

Cause I be the one that you wanna be like

(Oh, oh, oh, oh) Yeah you wanna be like me

Chorus - Everybody

Everything she do is like me

From her head to her feet, like me

She's trying to talk like me

Trying to walk like me

Trying to get all the boys in the club like me

Everything she be is like me

Trying to imitate me

She trying to look like me

Trying to act like me

Trying to get on the floor and shake her ass like me

Verse 2 - Nayari (Natalie)

Look at me, you know I'm hot (Know I'm Hot)

Look at me, bet you wish you had my spot

(You can't, chick, but I'mma let you try)

To get on my level, get on my level tonight

If I had a stiff one

You'd be all on that (I'm fire)

I put hot on the map

Cause I be the one that you wanna be like

(Oh, oh, oh, oh) Yeah you wanna be like me

Chorus - Group [ by Chrystina]

Bridge - Kira

Ah, ah... She wish she was fine

Ah, ah... She wish she was damn like me

Cause I'm a hottie and this a party

She wish she was me and that's too bad

Verse 3 - Sarah

Oh she wish it so bad

Oh She wish she that she has all the boys like me

It ain't easy being easy baby

Chorus - Everybody

Everything she do is like me (everything she does)

From her head to her feet, like me (oh yeah)

She's trying to talk like me

Trying to walk like me

Trying to get all the boys in the club like me

Everything she be is like me (like me)

Trying to imitate me (try me, like me)

She trying to look like me

Trying to act like me

Trying to get on the floor and shake her ass like

Bridge - Kira

Ah, ah... She wish she was fine

Ah, ah... She wish she was damn like me

Cause I'm a hottie and this a party

She wish she was me and that's too bad

Do you(Hey), do you(Hey, hey)

Do you(Hey), do you(Hey, hey)

Do you can't keep on wanting me?

Do you(Hey), do you(Hey, hey)

Do you(Hey), do you(Hey, hey)

Do you can't keep on wanting me? Ouh

Enquanto elas cantavam o onibus já havia partido

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Seigaku e Sakurai em Miguel Pereira.

Sinopse: Os titulares da Seigaku e as alunas da Sakurai irão passar alguns dias num Hotel em Miguel Pereira. O que poderá acontecer? Muita confusão, rivalidade e romance entre as duas escolas.

Capítulo 2: A chegada e uma surpresa

**xxxXXXxxx**

**09h00min entrada de Miguel Pereira.**

**- **Esse lugar é muitobonito. – Comentou Eiji olhando da janela para a cidade.

- É nisso eu tenho que concordar. – Falou Ryoma.

Depois de algum tempo o onibus parou na frente do Hotel mas antes deles descerem colocaram seus casacos pois Miguel Pereira era um lugar acima do nível do mar, consequentemente é um lugar mais frio.( E que frio! Acho que da última vez que fui lá o termometro marcava 15 graus!)

- Bom acho melhor pegar as chaves do nosso quarto e deixar as malas antes de fazermos qualquer coisa. - Falou Fuji. Todos concordaram e foram até a recepção pegar as chaves. Chegando lá encontraram uma moça de cabelos curtos negros e olhos também negros.

- Olá bom dia. Em que posso ajudar?- A mulher perguntou.

- Bom dia. Nós somos da escola Seigaku e fizemos uma reserva para o quarto 23-24(O quarto tem uma porta embutida que dá para o outro).

- Ah, aqui está. – ela falou entregando as chaves a Inui. - Vão guardar suas malas e depois se dirijam ao gramado, pois a outra escola já os espera. Os garotos foram até os quartos. E quando chegaram ficaram imprecionados. Havia três beliches organizados em fileira, um frigobar e um banheiro (pra falar a verdade há duas camas em fila e uma terceira no canto, mas no meu aniversário nos arrumamos desse jeito). Os garotos arrumaram suas coisas e se dirigiram ao gramado como lhes foi dito. Quando chegaram, outra surpresa: sete garotas estavam sentadas na grama conversando normalmente. Os garotos ficaram parados até que duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher se aprocimaram.

- Bom dia, o meu nome é augusto e bem vindos ao Hotel Miguel Pereira. - Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto arrancando gotas das cabeças de todos ali presentes.

- Menos augusto menos, Bom o meu nome é Raquel e como ele disse bem vindos ao Hotel.- Ela falou.

- Primeiro quero que vocês se apresentem.- Falou Augusto mas niguém se mexeu. – Ah, qualé gente não sejam timidos, você, qual é o seu nome? – Ele perguntou apontando pra Kira.

- O meu nome é Kira.- Ela falou.

- Tá e o seu?- Ele apontou pra Ryoma.

- Ryoma. – O garoto de boné falou. Eassim todos se apresentam, um por um.

- Bom já que todos se apresentaram vamos dizer as regras.- Ele falou e todos prestaram atenção.- Há dois times um de garotas e outro de garotos. Haverá competições e brincadeiras envolvendo esses final da estadia de vocês o time que fizer o maior número de pontos vence(como se fosse uma gincana). Vocês estão liberados para tomarem café e descansarem um pouco as 10:30 min para explicarmos a primeira todos entraram no restaurante para tomar café.

**10:30 min gramado.**

- Bom quem não está levate a mão.- Falou Augusto. Uma gota se formou na cabeça de Raquel.

- Não liguem pra ele. A primeira atividade será queimado. - As garotas sorriram. – Os times já estão divididos, então se posicionem no dois campos.- Todos se posicionaram, de um lado 7 meninas do outro 7 meninos.- Quero dois representantes aqui comigo para tirar cara ou coroa, e serem os capitães.- Hikari e Eiji se aproximaram e tiraram cara ou coroa. As garotas venceram e Hikari pegou a bola caminhando lentamente até o seu lado da quadra. Augusto Apitou e o jogo começou. Este estava indo bem até que Hikari sem querer jogou a bola com mais força do que devia e esta acabou acertando na cara de Eiji. O ruivo caiu no chaão e todos correram até ele.

- Ei você tá bem? – Hikari perguntou se ajoelhando perto do garoto.

- To sim mas...- Quando a morena chegou mais perto percebera que o nariz de Eiji estava sangrando.

- Eu acho melhor você parar de jogar, porque se voc~e levar outra bolada provavelmente o seu nariz não vai aguentar.- Ela falou. O garoto entendera o recado e se levantara, acabando por se sentar num banco perto da piscina. O jogo correu bem depois desse pequeno incidente.(n/a: e que pequeno incidente XD) Depois do jogo todos cairma no chão exaustos.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Seigaku e Sakurai em Miguel Pereira

Sinopse: Os titulares da Seigaku e as alunas da Sakurai irão passar alguns dias num Hotel em Miguel Pereira. O que poderá acontecer? Muita confusão, rivalidade e romance entre as duas escolas.

Capítulo 3: Aprocimação, almoço e pique garrafão

**xxxXXXxxx**

Depois do jogo todos se ajudaram a levantar, aconteçendo pequenos acidentes durante esse processo(pessoas caindo em cima de outras, coisas assim.).

- Bom, que horas são? - Se perguntou Augusto olhando no relógio. – Bom já que são meio dia vocês devem estar com fome. Vão almoçar e nos encontrem aqui a 01h00min min para fazermos outra atividade.

Todos se dirigiram ao restaurante, exeto Hikari que fora falar com Eiji.

- Ei o seu nariz tá melhor. – Ela perguntou se aproximando.

- Uh, ah tá sim já parou de sangrar.- Ele falou um pouco corado quando a garota se sentou ao seu lado. Ela sorriu fazendo com que o ruivo ficasse mais corado ainda.

- Que bom. – Ela falou dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto e correndo para a entrada do restaurante,deizando um Eiji corado com uma cara de bobo apaixonado pra trás. – Você não vem? – Ela gritou para o garoto ainda parado do lado do banco em que estivera sentado minutos atrás. Este acordou para a realidade e correu até Hikari entrando junto co a mesma dentro do restaurante. Os garotos que esperavam Eiji ficaram surpreso ao ve-lo com Hikari. Os dois caminharam para perto de suas escolas e se sentaram nas mesas.

- Hikari o que aconteceu lá fora?- Perguntou Rukia. Essa pergunta deixou Hikari um pouco corada.

- Nada de mais, depois eu conto.

A mesma conversa rolava na mesa da Seigaku.

- Ei Eiji o que vocês dois estavam fazendo pra demorarem tanto?- Perguntou Kaidoh.

- Talvez os dois estejam namorando e não tenham nos falado nada.- Falou Momoshiro em alto e bom som para que as garotas ouvirem também, o que surtiu efeito pois Hikari fikara vermelha da cabeça aos pés e se encolhera na cadeira.(Ainda bem que não havia ninguem lá, se não teriam reclamado da gritaria). Depois de um "tranquilo" almoço caminharam até o gramado se sentando no mesmo e começaram a comversar. Depois de algum tempo Augusto e Raquel chegaram e todos se levantaram.

- Que bom que estão todos aqui. A segunda brincadeira será pique garrafâo. – Ele falou

- Bom nesse jogo existem dois campos e consequentemente dois times. O objetivo dos dois times será pegar a bandeira do adversário sem que este o pegue e levá-la para o seu território. Então se aprontem. - Os garotos e todos se prepararam. Assim que isso acontece o jogo começa. Depois de algum tempo (4 horas para ser mais exata) o jogo estava empatado com duas vitorias para cada time.

- Bom esse será o jogo descisivo. Estão prontos? – Ele perguntou todos afirmaram. Mas mal o jogo começa e outro acidente acontece. Quando Nayari (garota de cabelos loiros e olhos verde água) tenta passar para o campo dos garotos Momoshiro tenta impedi-la correndo até a garota, mas quando ele o faz os dois colidem-se e os dois acabam por cair no chão numa posisão um tanto constrangedora (vocês sabem como é, né).

- é você tá bem? – Ele perguntou um pouco corado enquanto saia de cima da loira.

- Aham. – Ela falou também corada. Todos os ali presentes sorriram, e o jogo recomeçou, mas acabou algum tempo depois com a vitória dos garotos. Quando Augusto olhou para o relógio já eram 06h00min min e disse para todos irem para os quartos.

**No quarto dos meninos...**

- Até que esse jogo foi divertido. – Falou Kaidoh saindo do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura (Detalhe: ele fora o último a tomar banho).

- É nisso eu tenho que concordar. – Disse Momoshiro enquanto colocava a calça jeans.

- É nós vimos no que esse "jogo" deu. – Falou Kawamura. Quando Kawamura disse isso Momoshiro ficou levemente corado.

- Se vocês pensam que eu to gostando da Nayari esqueçam. – Ele falou ainda corado.

- Aham sei, acredito. – Falou Eiji. Depois que todos terminaram de se vestir sairam do quarto encontrando as garotas paradas comversando sentadas em roda. Quando Hikari e Nayari viram Momoshiro e Eiji coraram instantaneamente assim como eles.

- O que foi? – Perguntaram elas as duas garotas. Quando Rukia virou pra trás descobrira o motivo e apontou para com o polegar para trás.

- Oi. – Falaram eles.

- Oi, e ai vamos? – Perguntou Sarah(cabelos brancos e olhos cor de âmbar). Todos respondem um sim com a cabeça e caminham para fora do dormitorio.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

Seigaku e Sakurai em Miguel Pereira

Sinopse: Os titulares da Seigaku e as alunas da Sakurai irão passar alguns dias num Hotel em Miguel Pereira. O que poderá acontecer? Muita confusão, rivalidade e romance entre as duas escolas.

Capítulo 4: Jantar, Polícia e Ladrão e um quase beijo (vocês vão entender no final do capítulo).

**xxxXXXxxx**

**19h30 min caminho para o refeitório**

Durante o percurso para o restaurante todos comversavam normalmente, menos Hikari, Nayari, Eiji e Momoshiro. Os garotos sempre que tentavam começar uma conversa se embolavam com as palavras e quando as garotas tambèm o tentavam não saia nenhum som de suas bocas. Quando chegaram se sentaram em mesas separadas e tentavam não se olhar, o que não estava tendo sucesso. Depois do jantar se sentaram nas cadeiras próximas à piscina (espreguisadeiras) e ficaram conversando. Quando o relógio bateu 10h00 min Augusto os chamou até as escadas que davam para os dormitórios.

- Bom esse é o últo jogo de hoje e se chama Polícia e ladrão, e em minha opinião acho que todos já o conhecem e sabem as regras. São dois grupos um de meninas e um de meninos, o objetivo do jogo e pegar todos os ladrões ntes de eu apitar três vezes. Se não pegarem tudo bem teram ganhado do mesmo jeito se pegarem quase todos. O local da cadeia será o bar da piscina. – Ele falou.

- Bom vamos tirar cara ou coroa para saber quem será polícia e quem será ladrão. – Raquel tirou uma moeda do bolço. – Bom quem serão os representantes dessa vez? – Ela perguntou. Rukia e Kawamura se apresentaram e tiraram cara ou coroa. – Quem ganhou no cara ou coroa foram as meninas, então elas serão da polícia. Preparados vocês, garotos terão 5 minutos para se esconder e quando ouvirem o apito quer dizer que a "caçada" começou, ok e não vale se esconder na horta lá de cima tem que ser na área do hotel tá? – Os garotos ascentiram com a cabeça e correram para se esconderem. Depois de cinco minutos eles Augusto soa o apito e o jogo começa.

- Ei Amy, Keiko, vocês vão por ali – Falou sarah apontando para a recepção.- Nayari Hikari vocês vão por ali. – Ela apontou na direção dos quartos perto do refeitório. – Kira, Rukia vocês vão por ali. – ela apontou para a parte dos dormitórios onde dormiam. – E eu e a Hobbin vamos procurar perto do campo de futebol.– Quando terminou de falar todas sairam correndo.

**(Amy e Keiko)**

As duas se separaram, Keiko subira a ladeira ao lado da recepção e Amy fora procurar perto do pinheiro em frente ao refeitório.

**(Amy)**

A garota procurara perto dos arbustos com arame farpado mas não achara nada. Até que vira alguém correndo e percebera que era Kaidoh. Ela correu e depois de algum tempo conseguiu pegá-lo.

**(Keiko)**

A garota subira a ladeira e acabara por chegar dentro do bar da piscina (isso é verdade essa ladeira que tem do lado da recepção e a ladeira dos dormitórios acima do número 20), mas como não enxergava nada acabou por tropeçar, mas foi amparada por alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém.

- Quem é? – Ela perguntou levando sua mão ao rosto da pessoa que a segurara.

**(Oishi's pov.)**

Quando o apito soou todos nós corremos para nos esconder. Eiji fora com Momoshiro para os dormitórios em cima do refeitório, Ryoma e Kawamura foram para os dormitórios onde estavamos hospedados, Fuji e Inui foram para perto do campo de futebol e Eu e kaido fomos para a recepção. Kaido se escondeu no carvalho e eu subi pela rampa em frente à entrada e fui parar dentro do bar do hotel. Depois de algum tempo a porta do bar se abre e alguém entra e pelo que percebi, ela não enxergava nada prque acabou tropeçando nas cadeiras e tive de segurá-la.

- Quem é? – Ela me perguntou enquanto levava uma de suas mãos para meu rosto e subiu esta para meu cabelo. – Oishi, te achei. – Suspirei derrotado enquanto era levado para a prisão

**(Kira e Rukia)**

As duas haviam se separado ao chegarem perto dos dormitórios, Kira fora para o lado do refeitorio dos funcionários e Rukia fora para perto da entrada dos fundos do Hotel.

**(Kira)**

- "Será que tem alguém aqui" – Pensou Kira enquanto procurava perto de onde eram guardadas as camas extras. De repente ouviu um barulho e viu uma sombra se mechendo. Ficou com medo mas resolveu se aproximar. Quando chegou perto o suficiente percebeu que era Ryoma que dormia na beliche de cima e sorrira. Sacudira o garoto e este acordou alguns minutos depois esfregando os olhos. – Te achei. – Sussurou ela no ouvido do rapaz causando um arrepio no mesmo. Quando o Ryoma desceu do beliche acabou por se desequilibrar e cair em cima de Kira e uma de suas mãos encostou encostou em um lugar digamos, meio que sensível a pondo de fazer a garota corar da cabeça aos pés. Quando Ryoma percebeu onde sua mão estava retirou-a rapidamente com um pequeno rubor na face.

**(Rukia).**

A garota já havia procurado em todos os lugares possiveis e não achara nada. Quando estava a ponto de desistir viu alguma coisa se mechendo entre os arbustos, e assim que chegou mais perto percebeu que era Kawaura. O garoto tentou escapar, mas acabou por cair no chão ralando o joelho. Rukia vendo que o garoto se machucara acabara por ajudá-lo. Depois desse acontecimento ela o levou para a cadeia.

**(Sarah e Hobbin)**

As duas haviam chegado ao campo de futebol e se dividiram: Sarah fora procurar nos arbustos perto do castelo da branca de neve( ele existe mesmo no hotel tá gente) e Hobbin fora para os arbustos perto do parquinho.

**(Sarah)**

A garota chegara perto do castelo e como não enchergava nada acabara por tropeçar em um dos degraus da escada dando de cara no chão.

- Ai essa doeu.- Ela sussurou se levantando. De repente um vulto acaba por se mecher dando um susto em Sarah. Quando este(o vulto)tenta escapar Sarah o segura pelas pernas fazendo-o cair no chão revelando Fuji. A garota sorri e o leva para a prisão.

**(Hobin)**

A morena já havia chegado ao parquinho e subiu pelo escorrega (todo mundo sabe o que é um parquinho não?). Quando chegara à casinha percebera que alguém descia as escadas e desceu pelo escorrega atrás da mesma (pessoa). Quando esta ficou contra luz percebera que era Inui e depois de algum tempo conseguira pegá-lo, já perto da cadeia.

**(Nayari e Hikari)**

As duas se separaram: Nayari subira para os dormitórios e Nayari fora procurar na sala de TV.

**(Nayari)**

A garota já havia procurado em todos os lugares, mas não achara nada e resolveu procurar no corredor. Quando ia entrar no mesmo acaba por cair no chão levando alguém junto.

**(Momo's pov.)**

Quando o apito soou todos nós corremos para nos esconder. Eiji se escondeu no corredor dos dormitórios em cima do refeitório e eu me escondi no banheiro. Quando achei que era seguro sair, o fiz mas acabei trombando com alguém e cai no chão. Quando abri meus olhos que havia fechado por causa da queda corei violentamente ao perceber quem estava em cima de mim. Nossos rostos foram se aproximando até que...

**(normal's pov.)**

- NAYARI!! – Gritou alguém descendo as escadas. Era Hikari que vinha trazendo Eiji pelo braço. Depois desse acontecimento os dois são levados para a prisão e o jogo acaba algum tempo depois com a vitoria das garotas (nós somos D+). Depois de mais uma rodada com mais uma vitória das meninas (Eu: não disse? As meninas mandam. Nate: Voce poderia continuar a fic sem mais interrupições? Eu: Grosso) todos foram dormir.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

Seigaku e Sakurai em Miguel Pereira.

**Sinopse: Os titulares da Seigaku e as garotas da Sakurai irão passar alguns dias em Miguel Pereira. O que irá acontecer? Muita confusão, rivalidade e romance entre as duas escolas.**

**Capítulo 5: acordo e futebol.**

xxxXXXxxx

**4h00 min. Quarto dos garotos**.

Estava tudo tranqüilo. Todos dormiam, exceto Ryoma, por isso o garoto resolvera sair do quarto. Quando chegara ao hall que dava para a escada encontrara Kira sentada na mesma

- Não consegue dormir? – Ele perguntou dando um susto em Kira.

- Ah, oi Ryoma. Não e você? – Ela perguntou e viu o garoto balançar negativamente a cabeça. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e ficaram conversando por algum tempo.

- Ei Kira. - Ele falou e a garota se virou. O que foi uma péssima idéia, pois seus rostos ficaram muito próximos. Automaticamente estes foram se aproximando e seus lábios se tocaram num pequeno selinho. Kira depois de algum tempo se afastara e se levantara indo em direção do corredor onde ficava seu quarto. Mas antes que chegasse lá Ryoma segurou seu braço e a puxou fazendo com que ficassem frente a frente unindo seus lábios novamente. Kira ficara surpresa com a ação do rapaz, mas correspondera logo em seguida passando seus braços pelo pescoço do garoto e este enlaçou sua cintura trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Depois de algum tempo os dois se separaram ambos corados e foram para seus quartos sem dizer mais nada.

8h00 min. Escadas do dormitório.

Hikari e Nayari conversavam normalmente sentadas na escada quando de repente seus olhos foram cobertos por dois pares de mãos

- Humm, me deixe pensar... Eiji. – Falou Hikari.

- Momoshiro. - Falou Nayari. Os dois conseqüentemente tiraram as mãos dos olhos das garotas e se sentaram do lado das mesmas. Depois de meia hora os outros chegam e todos vão para o refeitório tomar café.

**9h00 min. Gramado**

Depois do café todos estavam sentados no gramado conversando até que Augusto e Raquel aparecem.

- E ai dormiram bem? – Ele perguntou e todos assentiram com a cabeça.

- Bom o primeiro jogo de hoje será câmbio. Esse jogo é igual a vôlei, mas pode segurar a bola. Bom só que esse jogo não será meninas contra meninos e sim misto e pra não acontecer nenhuma confusão os times serão sorteados. – Ele falou. Depois do sorteio.

- O resultado foi esse Time A: Hikari, Eiji, Kira, Ryoma, Oishi, Keiko e Amy. E Time B: Momoshiro, Nayari, Kaidoh, Sarah, Fuji, Inui, Hobbin. Rukia e Kawamura Serão os reservas. - Falou Raquel e todos assumiram suas posições. No início o jogo estava equilibrado, mas um acidente acontece: quando Amy vai pegar a bola acaba por escorregar e cair no chão torcendo o tornozelo. Todos correram até Amy e Kaidoh ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Bom parece que ela não pode mais jogar então Rukia entrará no lugar de Amy e Kawamura entrará no lugar de Kaidoh. Todos voltaram aos seus respectivos campos enquanto Kaidoh ajudava Amy a se sentar no banco da de 2 horas o jogo já havia acabado, e em empate(por incrivel que pareça).

**Meio dia: refeitório.**

Depois de um exaustivo jogo todos foram almoçar

**Mesa dos garotos**

- Ei, quando vocês vão falar pra elas?- Perguntou inui a Momoshiro, Eiji e Ryoma.

- Eu já falei. – Respondeu Ryoma (leiam o início do capítulo). Todos olharam para o garoto espantados

- Sério? – perguntaram eles.

- é, mas não com palavras.

- Espera você quer dizer que... Beijou-a. É isso. – Falou Momoshiro e recebeu um sinal afirmativo de Ryoma.

- Bom agora só falta pedir a Kira em namoro. – Falou ele alto o suficiente para que a garota escutasse o que surtiu efeito porque Kira corara violentamente e se encolheu na cadeira enquanto suas amigas balançavam a cabeça negativamente como se ela tivesse feito alguma besteira.

**14h00 min.; campo de futebol.**

- Esse jogo todo mundo conhece. Terá 2 times: meninas contra meninos. Os representantes dessa vez, por favor. Ele pediu. - Kira e Ryoma se apresentaram. Depois de escolherem se queriam campo ou bola o jogo começa.

**Duas horas depois...**

- Eu to exausta. - Falou Hobbin se sentando no chão.

- Você não é a única. – Falou Amy.

- Bom parece que vocês, garotos, estão perdendo com duas derrotas e três vitórias. Garotas, vocês estão com cinco vitórias no total. – Falou Raquel.

- Já são quatro horas. Tomem banho e depois vão jantar nos encontramos na tenda em frente ao refeitório ás sete. Ok? – Perguntou Augusto. Todos assentiram com a cabeça e foram para os quartos tomar banho.

**Continua....**


	6. Chapter 6

Seigaku e Sakurai em Miguel Pereira.

**Sinopse: Os titulares da Seigaku e as garotas da Sakurai irão passar alguns dias em Miguel Pereira. O que irá acontecer? Muita confusão e romance entre as duas escolas.**

**Eu:Essa fic contém: meus comentários inúteis, do Kai baka**

**Kai:......**

**Eu: E do meu fiel ajudante Tala**

**Tala: n.n**

**Eu: Bom vamos ao capítulo!!!**

**Capítulo 6: primeiro pedido (Hikari x Eiji) e escravos de jó.**

xxxXXXxxx

**Dormitórios. Hall de entrada.**

Todos estavam reunidos no Hall de entrada para os dormitórios entediados. Ainda eram 17h30 min. e o jantar só era servido ás seis o que significava meia hora de espera. Todos estavam sentados em duas rodas: Garotos em uma, meninas em outra. Ficaram assim por algum tempo ( 15 minutos para ser mais exata) até que decidiram descer para jantar.

**Refeitório. 18h00 min.**

Todos se sentaram em mesas separadas na mesma divisão de sempre: garotos em uma, meninas em outra **(N/A: Gente o refeitório tem duas elevações: os garotos ficaram na parte de baixo e as garotas na parte de cima, ta? ).** Durante o jantar Eiji e Hikari trocaram alguns olhares que não passaram despercebidos por seus colegas ( **Eiji e Hikari:** Infelizmente. Eu: n.n. Bom continuando a história) Momoshiro cutucou o ruivo no ombro com o cotovelo

- Vai lá. É a sua chance. E você talvez não tenha outra. - Ele falou. Eiji encarou o garoto ao seu lado e depois seus amigos sentados na mesa. Todos balançaram a cabeça positivamente incentivando-o. Eiji suspirou e se levantou indo até a mesa das garotas.

- Erm... Hikari. – Chamou ele. A garota se virou e corou um pouco ao ver o ruivo parado a sua frente.

- Sim. – Ela perguntou. Eiji demorou um pouco mas acabou por falar.

- Erm... Uhmm... Você quer dar uma volta ? – Hikari ficoum um pouco surpresa com convite, enquanto que suas "amigas" abafavam o riso com as mãos. A garota olhou para as outras com um olhar reprovador, se levanta e sai com o ruivo do refeitório.

- Por que vocês acham que ele a chamou? – Perguntou Keiko.

- Keiko, é um pouco óbvio que ele gosta dela. – Falou Kira calmamente.

Keiko encara Kira com uma cara nada amigável, mas ficou quieta até o fim do jantar.

**19h00 min. Tenda em frente ao refeitório.(N/A: Vocês não acharam que eu ia colocar o que rolou com o Eiji e a Hikari, acharam? Kai e Tala: Você é má! Eu: Obrigada pelo a história continue ). **

Todos se sentaram nos bancos que haviam dos lados da mesa e esperaram Augusto e Raquel. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora os dois chegaram e viram que duas pessoas não estavam presentes.

- Onde estão Eiji e Hikari? – Perguntou Raquel. Todos se olham mas nada minutos depois os dois chegam de mãos dadas, o que surpreende Augusto e Raquel.

- O que vocês dois estavam fazendo para chegarem agora? - Perguntou Augusto. Eiji e Hikari coraram arrancando risos dos presentes.

- Augusto deixe os dois em paz! Bom agora...

- *grunhido* Posso? – Perguntou Augusto. Raquel afirmou co a cabeça. – Bom o jogo que iremos fazer agora se chama escravos de Jó e acho que já o conhecem. Pra esse jogo precisaremos de latas. Que eu sei que vocês não pegaram porque não sabiam. Por isso, eu providenciei algumas. – Ele falou mostrando uma sacola com algumas latas, que distribuiu entre as pessoas sentadas na mesa.( N**/A: Bom, vou explicar a brincadeira pra quem não conhece: Esse jogo consiste em passar a latinha para a pessoas que está ao seu lado direito, e fazer tudo o que a musica pedir. Ex: Tira e Bota. A pessoa terá que tirar e colocar a latinha de volta na mesa. Tala: Voltando a fic.) **

- Agora que todos já tem latas vamos começar. – Falou Raquel.

**Duas horas depois...**

A brincadeira acaba e todos sobem para os dormitórios.

**No Hall de entrada...**

Todos foram para seus quartos. Eiji se despedira de Hikari com um pequeno selinho. Os únicos que ficaram foram Ryoma e Kira.

- Erm... Kira, eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer.- O garoto falou com as bochechas coradas.

- E o que é? – Ela perguntou também corada.

Continua....

EU: desculpa gente!!! Mas quero deixar vocês no mistério!! HAHAHAHAHA*cofcofcof*

Tala: Enquanto a autora se recupera da sua crise de tosse tenho alguns comunicados a fazer. A autora pede que quem lê a fic mande notas dando dicas ou comentários do que Poe estar faltando para a fic ficar melhor.

Eu: Muito obrigado pela ajuda Tala.* Eu o beijo na bochecha deixando-o corado* Janne minna-san e até o próximo capítulo!!


	7. Chapter 7

Seigaku e Sakurai em Miguel Pereira.

**Sinopse: Os titulares da Seigaku e as garotas da Sakurai irão passar alguns dias em Miguel Pereira. O que irá acontecer? Muita confusão, rivalidade e romance entre as duas escolas.**

**Capítulo 7: segundo pedido (KiraxRyoma), caminhada ecológica, e Piscina!!!!(Finalmente!!!!) e totó.**

xxxXXXxxx

_**No capítulo anterior**_

- Ermm... Kira eu tenho uma coisa pra de te dizer. – O garoto falou.

- E o que é? - Ela perguntou.

_**Fim do capítulo anterior**_

- Ermm... Eu queria te dizer que... Eugostodevocêkira. – Ele falou num fôlego

A garota o olhou um pouco confusa.

- Ermm se não for muito incômodo, você poderia repetir. Mas um pouco mais devagar. – Pediu ela, sabendo que para o garoto aquilo seria difícil.

- Eu.... Ermmm eu.... Gosto de você Kira. – Ele repetiu muito vermelho. Kira também corara, e ficara um pouco surpresa. Mas já sabia que o garoto a amava por causa do ocorrido do início do dia. Kira abraçara o garoto e dera um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha deixando-o mais vermelho ainda.

- Também te amo, seu bobo. – Ela falou

No corredor:

- Sabia que isso ia terminar assim. – Falou Fuji.

- Sério Fuji-san? – Perguntou Sarah. Fuji corara ao ouvir o sulfixo em seu nome.

- Interessante. – Falou Inui anotando alguma coisa em seu caderno

- Às vezes essa sua mania me assusta Inui-san. – Falou Momo. As garotas ficaram com gotas na cabeça.

Depois desse acontecimento todos foram dormir.

**9h00min da manhã, hall de entrada dos dormitórios.**

Ryoma e Kira não conseguiram dormir e ficaram conversando no hall de entrada até adormecerem um em cima do outro. Quando os outros acordaram acharam a cena bonita* na opinião dos garotos * e fofa * na opinião das garotas *. Deixaram os dois dormindo e foram tomar café. Algum tempo depois kira acorda acabando por acordar Ryoma junto.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou Kira, sonolenta.

- Acho que no hall dos dormitórios. – Falou Ryoma.

- Parece que dormimos aqui, não? – Perguntou ela. O garoto comfirmou com a cabeça. Os dois caminharam para os quartos trocar de roupa. Quando terminaram foram até o refeitório para tomar café. Quando chegaram encontraram o resto das pessoas sentadas conversando em uma grande mesa que havia sido montada na parte de baixo. Sentaram-se e tomaram café em silêncio. Quando terminaram foram até a entrada do hotel a pedido de Augusto e Raquel. Eiji estava de mãos dadas com Hikari assim como Ryoma estava com Kira.

**10h00min da manhã entrada do Hotel.**

**- **Bom dia a todos. A primeira atividade que faremos hoje será uma caminhada ecológica. Daqui a meia hora nos encontrem aqui com garrafas de água e bonés. Meia hora depois todos já estavam de volta. – Acho que já podemos ir, não? – Ao dizer isso saíram do hotel. Duas horas depois estavam de volta completamente cansados.

- Pelo que parece já é meio dia almoçem e troquem de roupa. Vocês têm o resto do dia livre. - Falou Augusto. Todos sorriram e seguiram para os dormitórios botar uma roupa de banho (biquini e/ou calção).

**12h00min. Hall dos dormitórios**

Os garotos já haviam trocado de roupa e esperavam as garotas, sentados nas escadas.

- Vocês ficaram esperando ou é só impressão minha? – Perguntou Kira.

Quando os garotos olharam pra trás quase tiveram um infarto. Kira, Nayari e Hikari estavam somente de short, mas com uma blusa na mão da cor do biquini (Kira- Biquini vermelho; Hikari- Biquini azul e Nayari- Biquíni verde) Sarah, Hobbin e Rukia estavam com o short e a blusa (Sarah-Biquini Laranja; Hobbin- Biquini Preto e Laranja e Rukia- Biquini Roxo) e Amy e Keiko só de blusa mas com um short na mão (Amy – Biquini Amarelo e Keiko – Biquini Azul Marinho)

- acho que já podemos ir, não? – Perguntou Amy. Os garotos nada falam. Ryoma e Eiji só saem do transe quando Kira e Hikari dão um pequeno selinho nos lábios dos dois. Os outros balançam as cabeças atordoados. Todos exceto Momoshiro. Nayari estranha e se aproxima beijando-o de leve na bochecha. Este cora arrancando risadas dos presentes. Depois desse acontecimento todos vão almoçar. Depois do almoço, esperaram um pouco para ir à piscina. Depois de mais ou menos 30 minutos, Ryoma e Eiji pegaram Kira e Hikari no colo.

- Hei Eiji, Ryoma o que vocês... – Kira e Hikari não tiveram tempo de terminar a frase pois, foram jogadas na água junto com os mesmos que pularam logo em seguida.

- Vocês são loucos ou o que? – Perguntou Hikari enquanto se sentava na beira da piscina e retirava a blusa que havia colocado durante o almoço, pois não se podia comer com roupa de banho. Kira fizera o mesmo, mas pulando em cima de Ryoma logo em seguida. Este afundara, mas logo emergira segurando Kira pela cintura.

- Seu.... Seu.... Chato!!! – Falou ela. Os outros só riram da situação e entraram na piscina logo em seguida. Depois de algum tempo resolveram sair e jogar totó e/ou tênnis de mesa.

- Gente que tal uma foto? – Perguntou Hikari. As garotas e os garotos se reúnem. Tiraram quatro fotos; uma com todos pulando, outra fora da piscina, outra dentro e outra com todos dentro da piscina. Já haviam tirado fotos antes, de lembrança: do jogo de futebol, cambio, da caminhada ecológica, dos times do dia em que jogaram policia e ladrão, quando jantaram pela primeira vez no hotel e muitas outras. Até fotos secretas em que flagraram Eiji e Hikari namorando, Kira sentada no colo de Ryoma, Nayari abraçada a Momoshiro, Fuji e Sarah conversando nas espreguiçadeiras da piscina haviam tirado, sendo que os autores das fotos citadas acima quase foram mortos pelas vitimas. Entraram na casinha onde ficavam as duas mesas de Totó e a mesa de tênnis. Ryoma e Kira foram alugar as raquetes e a bolinha para a mesa de tênnis e Nayari e Momoshiro a bolinha de totó.

**Primeiro a mesa de totó:**

As duplas eram: Eiji e Hikari contra Oishi e Keiko

Nayari e Momoshiro contra Sarah e Fuji

**Na mesa de Tennis:**

Hobbin contra Inui

Amy contra Kaidoh

Ryoma contra Kira

**Depois de algum tempo (Mais precisamente 1 hora e meia) aqui o resultado:**

**Primeiro a mesa de totó:**

Eiji e Hikari venceram de 7 a 4

Nayari e Momoshiro perderam de 5 a 7

**Na mesa de Tennis:**

Hobbin venceu Inui

Amy perdeu para Kaidoh

E por incrível que pareça Ryoma perdeu para Kira que ficara muito feliz com o resultado, pois Ryoma a insultara de perdedora durante a partida.

- Ryoma. – Chamou ela.

- Humm?

- Mada mada dane. – Respondeu ela. Ryoma amarrara a cara e todos riram

- Nossa nunca pensei que o baixinho fosse perder pra própria namorada. – Brincou Momo. Mas Ryoma saíra da sala emburrado. Kira fora atrás do garoto encontrando-o na sala de TV deitado no sofá de três lugares que ficava no meio.

- Ryoma. – Chamou ela O garoto se virara ficando de frente para o encosto. – Ryoma * se ajoelha*. Olha, você sabe que eu disse aquilo de brincadeira. Na verdade eu nem sabia jogar. Foi uma sorte eu ter vencido. E também... Eu aprendi com o mestre, não? – Ryoma encarara a garota que sorrira. Também sorrira fracamente deixando que Kira se sentasse apoiando sua cabeça no colo da garota. Esta ficou acariciando os cabelos do garoto até este cochilar. Ficou assim por mais algum tempo até olhar para o relógio levando um susto. - **Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta. Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI. Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta** * Ryoma abrira um pouco os olhos* **Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi. Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi. ****  
****Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue. Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita. Kiseki wa meguru bouken. Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru. Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA. Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru. Nanatsu no umi no rakuen. Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru. Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu higa kitemo. Watashi wa wasurenai**

- Que música é essa? – Ele perguntou

- Legend of mermaid. – Ela disse. – Acho melhor irmos já tá quase na hora do jantar.

**CONTINUA.........**


End file.
